How to Share a Fox
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: AU Naruto has a problem, both Sakura and Tayuya love him and he loves them both. Sounds great right? Wrong, he doesn't know who to pick. He doesn't want to hurt who he doesn't pick. Luckily for him the two come up with a solution. NaruTayu NaruSaku. R


Naruto is having problems choosing between the two girls he loves. The Cherry Blossom Sakura, or the Flute Player Tayuya. He doesn't want to hurt either of them but he knows no matter who he picks the other will be hurt. Fortunately for him, the two decide to compromise and make their own choice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Enough already both of you!" The blond seventeen year old said exasperated to the redhead and the pinkette that was seated next to one another and where both glaring at one another. The two stopped glaring at each other and turned their attention to him.

Naruto Uzumaki looked at the two girls and both girls he liked a lot. Sakura Haruno on the left, Tayuya on the right. The two, although teammates and on friendly terms with one another most of the time, problems had sprung up between them for the past two years.

It had started five years ago, after failing to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha at The Valley of The End, the blond vessel had started to make his way home when he came upon Tayuya stuck underneath a bunch of logs. He had rescued the girl and brought her back to Konoha. She no longer worked for Orochimaru and was now a leaf nin the nineteen year old was as she had been fourteen when she first meet the now seventeen year old boy.

Taking her back to Konoha proved to be helpful as Tsunade healed her legs and she managed to give them information about what the Snake Sannin was doing and what his plans where. Naruto a few weeks later had left on a three year training trip with the Toad Sannin Jiriaya.

When he came back he was surprised to see how much each had grown as they had become quite beautiful in the past three years. And both girls also seemed to be attracted to him as well as he was no longer the hyperactive moron that each first saw him as. Although he didn't notice it at first he realized after a while that both girls had started developing feelings for him. And he was as well. The three had became a team and a excellent one at that.

After finally defeating Akatsuki, Sasuke, and Madara, Naruto thought things would be peaceful now.

How wrong he was…

"Listen, Tayuya-chan, Sakura-chan, I know you each love me and I love you both as well." He started to say. "But this is getting stupid. I'm tired of seeing you glare at one another whenever one is closer to me. This is getting worse than with you and Ino when we were younger Sakura. And Tayuya I know who it was that planted an explosive tag on her back last week. She's lucky she realized it at the last second or she could've been hurt."

"Well the bitch put hot curry sauce in my meal two weeks ago when you and I was at Ichiraku's." Tayuya said speaking up. She still had a tendency to curse but not as bad as before. "I nearly blew up inside due to her damn trick!" She said with a scowl to the pink haired beside her who glared back at her.

"Stop it both of you." Naruto said and rubbed his head. Most guys would dream to have two girls in love with him but their dream was turning into HIS nightmare.

"Naruto-kun I'm sorry we are fighting but we both love you. The real kind of love, not some silly crush like I had before." Sakura said. "Unfortunately she won't back down."

"There will be a blizzard in Hell before I back down pinky!" Tayuya snapped at her and it looked like they were going to go at it again.

"Enough both of you!" Naruto said loudly. The last thing he wanted was a catfight to the death in his living room. "Listen if you both are not going to agree then I won't pick either of you!"

"What?!" Both girls said at the same time in shock and disbelief.

"You heard me, I love you both but I'm in a lose-lose situation here, I can't pick one of you cause I know the one I don't pick will be heartbroken. If I pick you Sakura-chan than Tayuya will be hurt. And If I pick you Tayuya-chan then Sakura will be hurt. I'm tired of all this. So I've decided to not have either one of you."

The two looked shock at what he was saying. "You two don't have anyone to blame but yourselves. I've know no matter who I pick someone's going to get hurt. So I decided that I'm not going to get involved in any of this. Either you two figure out a way to settle this once and for all or you can forget about either of us being a couple."

He then exited his home leaving the two girls inside stunned at what he was doing. He shook his head but he had no other choice. He couldn't make both happy so he just decided to stay single for now.

"Well this stinks." Sakura said as both her and Tayuya was still in the room seated on the couch both replaying what had just happened.

"You're damn right!" Tayuya said and punched a pillow. "And it's all your fault!" She said accusingly at her.

"My fault!" Sakura said in disbelief. "How in the world is it my fault?"

Tayuya frowned at her. "Me and Naruto-kun was getting along great until you butted in looking for him to catch you after your last relationship sunk!"

Sakura scowled back at her. "What?! You're the one who butted in between me and Naruto! You should've minded your own business when he came back after three years!" She said as each girl was pointing the finger at the other as for who was to blame for this.

"Please, you've never cared about him. You practically had to beg him so that he would rescue your beloved Sasuke!" Tayuya said. "You've never cared about him before in your life until after he bit the dust and you realized that the Uchiha's where overrated!"

Sakura frowned at her. "I didn't care about Naruto at first but you're wrong, I've grown more feelings for him than I have anyone else!"

"Well how do you think I felt after he was the first person to show me kindness after I injured my legs. You're not the only one who's smitten with that blond idiot."

Sakura smirked at her. "Funny that you love him when all you do is call him idiot."

"Better that than to hide my feelings and flip flop over who I care about." Tayuya said and then smirked deviously. Why don't you leave me and Naruto alone and you can have that bushy browed numbskull Lee?"

Sakura frowned at that. "No thank you, I'll take Naruto. You can have Shino for all I care!"

"Up yours pinky!" Tayuya snapped at her as the tension in the room was increasing dramatically. Although the two girls had been friends for the past five years they could not agree on the one most important thing of all.

Who gets the boy they both love? One thing they could agree on though…

They both weren't going to back down from one another.

Sakura was by far the more level headed of the two and shook her head. "Listen Tayuya we've been friends ever since you joined Konoha and I'd like to keep it like that as you've been a good friend. But this is getting nowhere. We need to figure this out. The two of us are in love with Naruto and neither of us will back down. We need a solution."

"Fight to the death?" Tayuya suggested

"Not what I had in mind. If that happened I don't think Konoha would be big enough for our fight." Sakura said dryly. We need to come up with a reasonable solution."

"Well I'm not going to give him up, that knucklehead was the first person to actually care about me and made me feel things I thought I'd never feel."

"He is like that." Sakura said with a small blush. "I know you love him but so do I, the two of us will never agree to back down from the other."

"You got that right. Look Sakura you've been a good friend and one of the few I've had as this place isn't too high on people who nearly destroyed them if you know what I mean." Tayuya said. "But I've been in love with Naruto for as long as I can remember. He's the first person who looked at me like a real person, not some mindless tool that you can use and then discard whenever you feel like it. He's grown into a handsome man ever since I saw him at The Valley of The End."

Sakura nodded at the Flute player as Naruto had changed and so had they. Growing and Developing the two kunoichi's had become two beauties. And Naruto had started to become quite handsome as well.

"Listen Tayuya I don't want things to happen between you and me like it did five years ago when I had a crush on another boy with Ino and cause us to hate one another. Naruto is right. No matter who he picks one of us is going to end up hurt."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know that." Tayuya said. "You have been acting immature for the past couple of months."

"I have been acting immature?" Sakura replied dryly.

"Okay, WE have been acting immature." Tayuya said rolling her eyes.

"People that are in love with someone tend to act jovial when they are around that person and they don't like it when someone comes close to him." Sakura said with a smile.

"I guess so but dammit! It's not like we can cut him in half so that both of us can have him!" Tayuya said punching the pillow again.

Sakura let out a laugh at that suggestion but when she thought about it for a few seconds an idea came into her head. "You know Tayuya, you've just given me an idea!" She said with a smile. The redhead looked at her confused not understanding. "A way so that both of us get what we want."

Tayuya looked at her wondering what she was talking about.

"Listen closely I have an idea…" She said and then went into detail about her plan.

Later that night Naruto returned to his home. He hadn't seen either Tayuya or Sakura since earlier in the day. "I wonder where they are both at. I hope I wasn't too harsh on them but they were both being childish. I love both of them but this was getting nowhere." He said as he cooked and ate supper.

After finishing up and washing and drying dishes he let out a yawn and decided it was time to go to bed. He could talk to them tomorrow over how they are going to settle this.

When he walked into his bedroom to head to bed his eyes widened in shock at what he saw as his face turned redder than a tomato.

"Hi Naruto," Both girls who were seated on the bed said with a giggle. Naruto looked on in disbelief as both girls sat on his bed each wearing a robe to cover them.

"T-Tayuya-chan? S-Sakura-chan?! W-What are you t-two-" He started to say but found himself unable to finish that sentence.

"We've thought about what you said Naruto-kun." Sakura said giggling a blush on both girls face as they each had been waiting for him to come back.

"And instead of letting you make a choice we have come up with our own decision." Tayuya said with a purr. The two then got off the bed and slowly and seductively walked towards him moving.

"And what choice is that?" Naruto asked not sure what to make of all this but felt that this would have been something coming out of Ero-Sennin's books.

"If you can't decide…" Sakura started as she got on his left side.

"Which one to choose." Tayuya finished as she got on his right said.

Each girl then reached towards their robe and removed it. Revealing two nightgowns, a pink one for Sakura, and a red one for Tayuya that they weared and highlighted their bodies and curves.

"Then why not have both of us?" They said together and then kissed him on the cheek at the same time.

The vessel's face turned crimson at what just happened as he felt their moist lips on each of his cheeks. He stared at them in shock at the two girls he loved the most.

"You two came up with this by yourselves?" He asked and the two kunoichi's nodded and smiled.

"We both love you Naruto." Sakura said and then kissed him on the lips for a brief moment.

"So we decided to share you." Tayuya said and then kissed him as well.

Naruto looked up at the heavens thanking whoever was responsible for all of this. He then wrapped an arm around both of them. "Well then, I suppose now that we three are a couple we should head to bed?" He said with a grin.

The two girls nodded in agreement again and the three went to bed.

Although they didn't get much sleep that night…


End file.
